ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Seth Carter/YouTube Videos/Hello Stella!
Transcript There is a brief moment of silence. *'Seth: '''Are we live? I think we're live, one sec... yep, we're live and the chat's blowing up. Well, hi everybody, welcome to the stream, I'm here with... do you wanna introduce yourself? *'Stella:' I'm Stella McDonnell, creator of... a lot of things, heh. My most famous is probably ''Good Ol' Magic. *'Seth: '''And I'm Seth Carter and I made ''Veronica. And for those who don't know, Oscar Hamilton, creator of Collin the Speedy Boy, is dead. There's no real easy way of saying that. He lost his battle with cancer and he is no longer with us. Now, Stella, you were a long-time friend of Hamilton and-- *'Stella:' Everybody's bringing up TBD. *'Seth: '''Yeah, I thought they might. To make a long story short, Stella and I had a conversation in the Twitter DMs and she agreed to talk to me on a stream about the situation. *'Stella:' Yeah, that's true. *'Seth:' So, we haven't really decided how long this stream will be or... what it'll be about really, but I just sort of feel like I needed to do this. Cause you and I haven't ever actually met each other before and after a big tragedy like this I just sorta think it's about time. Does that make sense? I don't know. *'Stella:' Suppose so. *'Seth:' So, I think the first logical step is to just talk about our games. So, um... apparently you hate Griffinface. Why's that? *'Stella:' He just seems extremely annoying to me. *'Seth: Then why'd you make him? *'''Stella: Heard of studio interference? *'Seth: '''Ah, so they wanted a goofy sidekick for the villain and cause you were forced to make him you hate him. *'Stella:' Exactly. I guess they kinda wanted to replicate ''Collin the Speedy Boy's success. *'Seth:' Yeah, studios really suck when it comes to certain stuff. Studios and such are actually the reason I left Veronica. *'Stella:' I kinda feel I can't leave because if I do I fear the franchise will crumble. I'm very protectful of my characters and if I leave, they might be stupid and turn my series like how the Teen Titans are treated. *'Seth: '''Yeah, I get that. That's the reason I made the third game before leaving. You know, wrap up the main plot and let them just do stuff with the side characters. *'Stella:' Unless they are stupid enough to make more main games. Which they probably are. Even if I'm not the main person behind some of my series' projects, I'm still the executive producer and I always have the final word on what's to happen. Unless your name is Sam Register. *'Seth:' Nah, they won't make any more mainline games. We signed a contract about that and everything. They can still use my characters but there won't be any more actual ''Veronica games. *'Stella:' Let me ask this, what do you plan to do now? *'Seth:' Live life. I've got a bunch of money and I'm living in a really good neighborhood. Not much else that I could ask for. *'Stella:' No new projects? Alright. Well, for me, I have an upcoming game and I have to be honest: that must've been my weakest thing kinda cause I wasn't really involved in this game. I just let the writing team go wild. *'Seth:' Well, let's hope everything turns out okay. *'Stella:' I'm also working on a secret project. I kinda want it to be a surprise. I'll give you a hint though: Charlotte isn't the only Charlotte. Oh god, I think I said too much, haha! Oops! *'Seth:' Haha, it's fine. Hey, I, sorry about this being off-topic, but I heard rumors they're making the first Veronica game since I left. Do you know if that's true or not? *'Stella:' Honestly, I thought you knew. Didn't they offer you a job of executive producer and creative consultant after you left? *'Seth:' That's a common rumor but no, I just took my victory and left. They did make a few offers but truth be told I'd only come back under very specific conditions. *'Stella:' Yeah, they are making a new one. *'Seth: '''Wait, really? do you know anything about it or... you know, do you just know that it exists? *'Stella:' I know it's called something like Project Gold. Sounds like a codename. *'Seth: Do you know anything else? like is it in early development, have they only just started the concept stage or what? *'''Stella: Early development as I found out. I heard that my husband might or not be involved with it. It depends if he is in the mood. *'Seth:' Ryan? well, if he is involved at least I know it's in good hands. I mean, Veronica was basically my baby, and it feels really weird knowing that I basically gave that baby up. *'Stella:' I feel that. But when it's in the hands of people you trust, you know it's in good hands. Listen, I feel weird for asking that, but any couple you like. Both in my series and yours. I know you specified Red is a celibate hero, but who knows? *'Seth:' I'm sorry, are you asking me about shipping? *'Stella:' Yes, I am. *'Seth: '''Um... I guess I like Daisuke and William. Yeah, I'm one of those guys, sorry to break it to ya, haha. *'Stella:' Was that a joke? *'Seth: I guess it sorta was, but I do genuinely like the idea of them as a couple. *'''Stella: Changing the topic. Are you still working on other Veronica media? Like the upcoming show? *'Seth: '''Yes I am but I'll mostly just be a storyboard artist and they asked me to produce. Other than that I don't plan on doing much else for the show though. You know, truth be told, I've never produced a single thing in my life so I'm incredibly nervous about this. *'Stella:' I felt the same when Warner Bros. asked me to develop a series based on ''The Mystic Woods. The studio heads found about some of the scripts I wrote for some Cartoon Network shows and thought it would be cool for me to do it. I was so nervous due to the deadlines and chaos, but I managed to handle it thanks to Ryan and the joint effort of my creative team and... boom! A four-season cartoon was born with mostly positive reviews and some even think the TV series' Miranda is more interesting than the films' one! *'Seth: '''Holy crap, did you luck out. *'Stella:' Indeed I was. By the time I developed the ''Good Ol' Magic cartoon, I was more professionally mature and I was more cautious about what to do and what not to do. In another subject, what do you think of those Veronica parodies made by that other Seth? *'Seth: '''I'm assuming MacFarlane? his stuff's not my cup of tea. *'Stella:' That other Seth who works with him and has that claymation show on Adult Swim. *'Seth: Oh, Green? yeah, I like Robot Chicken. I've been watching it for a couple of years. Felt a little weird to tune in and watch my characters be ripped apart by a Xenomorph though, haha. *'''Stella: Yeah, I worked with him as well as he provided some voices for some of my projects. About those parodies, all I have to say is at least mine involves Charlotte falcon punching Sabrina. They both laugh. *'Seth: '''If you don't mind, can we start answering questions from the chat? there's a lot of them and a lot are repeating. *'Stella:' We should. *'Seth:' Alright, do you want to go first or should I? *'Stella:' You can. *'Seth:''' Very well. *